Keeping Children!
by MiyaAomine
Summary: [SEQUEL FOR NO TITTLE][ENDING CHAPTER UPDATE!] -Niat akashi untuk mencari seira dan shouji, sepertinya akan sangat rumit karna entah mengapa secara mendadak Akashi bertemu dengan teman-teman [baca : budak] SMP nya-dan terjadilah Reunian absurd-tampa tahu sang "polisi" hampir stres karna kedua anak itu/Akashi X Reader/WARNING/TYPO/OOC!/RnR PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Miya :**Haiii! Ketemu lagi! Bareng Miya ! setelah puas menistakkan Akashi di no title sekarang Miya akan membuat sequel dari fanfict nista itu.. hkuhuk! And thx buat kakak gw.. Psychoarea yang sudah memberikan ide lewat review nistanya #di gampar# ok selamat menikmati! Oh ia Miya sarankan siapkan tisu agar darah mimisan kalian tidak tumpeh tumpeh #halah!# saat bagian Lime-nya.. Miya hanya bisa buat Lime untuk ini.. kalau Lemon itu akan membuat darah berserakan di sekitar Miya-ok sip-

**Akashi** : Kau..! beraninya membuat fanfic nista tentang aku lagi! Sudah cukup aku di permalukan! Benar benar mau mati kau rupanya...

**Miya** : halah! Situ ganggu gw aja sih! Terserah gw donk! Emak gw aja ngga ngelarang..-_- situ yang mau mati...#ngacungin golok# lu diem aja di situ gw mau bales review senpai-senpai gw dulu..~

**Akashi** : #membatu# ngerih banget ni orang pantesan jomblo terus.#sweatdropped#

**Tatsuo Mikami (gues) :** Bukan rada-rada lagi emang di buat OOC kwkwkw maaf kalau kesannya melecehkan #bow# maaf ... kalau menggangu *berasa jadi sakurai*heheh #pllak .. and—Thx for Read And Review

**Psychoarea **: beneran ni.. cie cieee! #pllak memang sengaja kale.. aku buat si Akashi OOC.. kkwkwk ya bagus deh kalau suka^^~ dan demi apapun! Situ punya indra ke enam atau apa bisa baca fikiran gw..#plak#plak!# ok.. ini sequelnya aku buat... anaknya si Akashi kembar lo #promo#.. Thx for Read And Review

**Tasya Titan : ** beneran ni lucu ... kirain Cuma garing doank ni ff #lahhh# kalaau di lanjutin rate-nya berubah jadi M donk-_- haduh.. yap.. ini saya kasih sequelnya.. semoga suka...^^ Thx for Read And Review

**Kumada Chiyu : **ta-tapi disini kan kamu yang meranin-_- aduh jangan iri nak entar Miya kasih guntingnya Seijuurou deh #salah# arigatoooooo! Thx for Read And Review

**UseMyImagination :** Ini ff-_-#mati# maaf sekali lagi soal typos terkutuk itu#bow# saya juga suka dengan hal yang berbau bully dan terlalu menghayal #digaplok# beneran menghibur? Kyyak! Arigato..! Thx for Read And Review

**BeliefInFlower : **hati-hati nanti bukan suara kamu lagi yang kedengaran.. malah suara ketawanya mbak kunti #apaan!# ia ia lah beda secara Akashi kan cinta banget sama istrinya.. dan yang tragisnya hanya dia yang mau sama aksahi #SALAH!# kalau aomine sih sampai murasakibara pendek(?) pun tetap aja dodol #hah.?# ok... Thx for Read And Review

* * *

Keeping Children.?!

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Pair** : Akashi Seijuurou X **Readers**

**Genre **: Humor, Family, Romance, Friendship, Parody

**Rate **: M [nyempret sedikit di awal]

**WARNING **: Typo, Humor Gagal, **OOC**,..! AU..!,

[22 :00 P.M]

-Akashi **Point of View-**

Suara decitan pintu saat aku membukanya, dan yang menyambutku adalah rumah yang sudah gelap. Benar kan, aku sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang, dan ini juga sudah yang ke 3 kalinya selama 1 minggu ini, pekerjaan memang membuat ku sangat jauh dari keluarga, aku sungguh rindu kepada mereka—Perlahan aku berjalan menuju sebuah kamar di ujung ruangan dengan pintu berwarna merah dan banyak pernak pernik di sana. Sepelan mungkin aku membuka pintu kamar itu dan mengintip untuk memastikan kalau 2 malaikat ku sudah terlelap tidur, dan aku benar..! mereka sudah tertidur, aku hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu itu lagi rapat-rapat lalu beralih menuju kamar sebelah, yang aku yakin sang penghuni kamar masih terjaga dengan beberapa tumpuk kertas di sekitanya—aku perlahan pembuka pintu dan benar dugaan ku dia masih terjaga namun sepertinya bukan dengan kertas-kertas tugasnya itu, melainkan dengan novel tebal yang sedang ia baca. Dan sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaan ku.

"Tadaima..."

"Sei... selamat datang"

Wanita berkulit putih itu langsung berlari dan berhamburan memeluk ku, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher ku dan tersenyum manis, sepertinya dia sangat merindukan ku, siapa juga yang tak rindu kepada seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang tampan ini—semua wanita tergila-gila kepada ku tahu, baik lah lupakan ke-narsisan ku tadi.

"[name..] kau merindukan ku..?"

"Hm.. tidak..." ucapnya sambil membuka dasi dan kancing baju ku—dasar sepertinya dia terkena virus menular tsundere milik wortel itu(Baca : Midorima) aku memutar bola mata ku bosan lalu meraih tubuh mungilnya itu untuk lebih mendekati ku dan sekarang tak ada jarak anatara kami namun dia hanya sibuk melepaskan kancing baju ku.

"Kau jangan mengacuhkan ku...aku bahkan belum mendapat kan ciuman selamat datang ku.." ketus ku sambil memeluknya dengan erat, ia mengendus dan mendongkakan kepalanya menatap mata ku. Wajah yang tampak datar seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa!"

"Kau terlalu tinggi Sei... aku tidak bisa menggapai wajah mu..." ucapnya dengan ekspresi cemberut oh ya ampun lucu sekali istri ku ini, dia terlihat polos dengan wajah itu—tapi sebenarnya, dia bukanlah seorang yang polos.. lihat saja sebentar lagi.

"Hmm.. kalau begini..?" tanyaku sambil duduk di pinggiran ranjang dia tersenyum lalu berhamburan memeluk ku hingga sukses membuat ku terhempas di ranjang—seperti terbiasa aku membiarkan ia mengulum bibir ku, rasa manis dari bibirnya terasa hingga membuat kepala ku pusing, decakan decakan kecil memenuhi ruangan ini, sudah ku bilang dia bukan lah seorang yang polos—ciuman kami semakin panas aku merasakan saliva sudah mengalir deras di sudut bibir ku, sungguh aku kurang nyaman dengan posisi ku sekarang, aku memutar tubuh kami, sehingga sekarang aku di atasnya, dengan kancing kemeja ku yang sudah terbuka, sepertinya wanita ini mencari kesempatan untuk menyusupkan tangannya, meraba dada dan perut ku, sensasi aneh menjalar keseluruh tubuh ku, membuat ku lebih terangsang dengan sentuhan lembutnya itu—setelah membutuhkan stok oksigen ia melepaskan ciuman kami, benang saliva tampak saat bibir kami berpisah—diiringi dengan nafas yang terengah engah.

"Hm... kau manis seperti biasa sayang..." goda ku seraya menciumi leher jenjangnya, tangan ku menyusup ke t-shirt putih yang ia kenakan, aku menemukan gundukan yang ku cari, perlahan aku menyusupkan tangan ku ke punggunya untuk membuka benda penghalang menyebalkan ini—namun aku tersentak saat dia memukul tangan ku, tentu saja membuat aku menyingkirkan tanganku.

"Nani..?"

"Aku mau mainan ku dulu..." ucapnya sambil menjuk benda di antara selangka ku yang memang sudah membuat celana ku semakin sempit. Tu-tunggu! Sebenarnya aku malu untuk ini.. aku malu sekali oh Kami-sama.

"Hm..." perlahan aku duduk dan memposisikan selangka ku tepat di wajahnya "Kau boleh membukanya sendiri..." ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah lain agar dia tak menyadari betapa merahnya wajah ku sekarang—dan aku hanya bisa menganga saat dia membuka ikat pinggang ku dan menurunkan resleting celana ku dengan mulutnya—lalu...

"Tou-chan...Kaa-chan..."

Dia menghentikan aktifasnya saat mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di gendang telinga ini, perlahan aku membalikan badan—Demi apapun! Kenapa kedua anak itu bisa ada di depan pintu—dan sejak kapan!, karna terlalu panik aku langsung saja menyelimuti diri ku sedangkan dia dengan panik merapikan pakaiannya yang cukup berantakkan karna ulah ku.

"A-a.. Seira.. Shouji.. sejak kapan kalian disitu nak...?" tanya istri ku itu seraya bangkit dan mendekati kedua anak yang sedang sibuk mengucek matanya di ambang pintu.

"Ehhm.. saat Tou-chan memakan Kaa-chan..." ucap anak bersurai merah dan mata berwarna kuning—tunggu maksudnya saat kami berciuman tadi.! Ya Tuhan maafkan aku menjadi orang tua yang bejad.

"Shouji.! Tou-chan mu tadi hanya... hanya... akhh.. lupakan..!" aku menahan tawa ku, saat kulihat sepertinya ia hampir frustasi lihat saja wajahnya merah begitu. Dan kenapa kedua anak ini belum tidur..?!

"Seira.. Shouji... kenapa belum tidur..?" tanya ku seraya turun dari ranjang dan menggendong kedua anak ku itu—mereka kembar namun berbeda jenis kelamin, Seira perempuan.. namun wajahnya mirip dengan ku warna rambut merah dan mata berwarna merah—sedangkan Shouji sang kakak (lahir beberapa detik lebih dahulu) lebih mirip seperti ibunya namun dengan warna rambut merah dan mata berwarna kuning, tapi tetap dia lebih mirip dengan ku ketimbang [name].

"Kami berdua tidak bisa tidur Tou-chan.. boleh kah kami tidur bersama Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan..?" ucap Shouji seraya memeluk leher ku—aku menatap istri ku dengan tatapan "Tapi—aku—ingin—sekarang—" namun dia membalas menatap ku seakan berkata "TIDAK!" perintah istri itu adalah mutlak, ngomong ngomong aku jadi ingat saat SMP, masa yang paling menyenangkan haha[dan disaat yang bersamaan para mantan anggota kisedai bermimpi buruk tentang Akashi]

"Ayo.. sini.. Kaa-chan bacakan dongeng agar kalian bisa tidur.." ucapnya dan perlahan aku menurunkan mereka di atas ranjang. Mereka berdua begitu bersemangat kalau Kaa-chan mereka akan bercerita, dan dia juga akan menyanyi di akhir akhir—aku merebahkan diri ku di sebelah Shouji sambil melihat sitri ku itu bercerita, dia bercerita tentang 5 generasi keajaiban dan 2 orang bernama cahaya dan bayangan—ngomong ngomong itu kan cerita! aku hanya bisa bengong mendengar cerita absurd itu dan yang paling absurd adalah akhir cerita "Lalu Cahaya dan Bayangan pun mengalahkan ke 5 generasi keajaiban itu dan mereka berdua pun menjadi nomor satu di jepang..—tamat" BUKAN KAH ITU MELECEHKAN!—tapi itu benar, Sementara anak-anak itu tertawa-tawa aku hanya bisa menatap istriku dengan tatapan mengerikan ku—percuma saja dia takkan menangapinya.

Dan saat dia bernyanyi—aku tidak bisa mempertahankan mataku lagi untuk tetap terbuka, entah mengapa aku sangat mengantuk, baiklah.. aku sudah menyerah—kupejamkan mata ku, namun nyanyian indahnya masih terdengung di telinga ku, tangan lembutnya mengelus rambut ku dengan sayang—ah malam yang indah.

* * *

-Normal **Point of View-**

Sinar matahari menyusup melalui ventilasi jendela, membuat lelaki bersurai merah itu membuka kelopak matanya—iris heterocrom sang lelaki bergerak ke seluruh sudut ruangan—dan pandangannya berhenti kepada dua anak yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya—sebuah senyuman terpampang di bibirnya, dengan sayang ia mengelus rambut merah kedua anak itu, namun dia merasa ada yang kurang di sini—tentu saja dimana kau.? Yang notabenya adalah sitri dari mantan kapten kiseki no sedai itu. Perlahan Akashi menuruni ranjang dan berjalan lunglai menuju ruangan makan, toh biasanya kau disitu menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka. Namun... hanya keheningan yang Akashi dapatkan saat dirinya sudah berada di dapur.

"Hah..? kemana..? dia..?" gumam Akashi—iris heterocrom-nya tertuju kepada secarik kertas yang berada di atas meja makan, sontak lelaki itu mengambil kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

"To : my Seijuurou..

Ohayou... maaf ya sayang aku pergi tak memberitahu mu—sepertinya ada suatu masalah yang akan ku selesaikan di kiyoto, jadi tolong jaga Seira dan Shouji. Tenang hanya 3 hari kok.. GANBBATTE!

-by : [name]

"Hah..."

Akashi Seijuurou hanya bisa menganga dengan kertas memo di tanganya, keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya—seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah mengalami situasi begini, tinggal bertiga dengan 2 iblis kecil didalam rumah. Itu adalah hal yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya, sedangkan hanya beberapa jam kau pergi Akashi sudah tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai karna kesulitan mengurus kedua anak kembar yang berbeda watak dan prilaku tersebut.

"Aku mau mati saja..." dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Akashi sudah kehilangan gairah hidupnya. Tunggu tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh pertama-tama dia harus—harus..

"Aku harus apa.." desis Akashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan, sebuah pesan dari surga datang kepadanya melalu ponsel(ini rada lebay). Dengan kecepatan kilat Akashi memebuka email masuk di ponselnya itu.

From : My[name]

Subject : Sarapan.

Ohayou! Sei.. kau pasti kebingungan kan. Tenang semua bahan makanan sudah aku siapkan kau hanya perlu memasaknya—kau pandai memasak-kan—bukankah Akashi sejuurou itu selalu benar dan tahu segalanya—jadi selamat memasak..

Nb : Kau hanya perlu memasak omelet dan buatkan susu.

GANBATE! Kudasai...^^

—Itu bukanlah pesan dari surga atau apapun, itu adalah pesan ancaman dari mu, apalagi dengan kata yang author garis bawahi —sudah jelas bahwa kau tidak ingin Akashi berkata bahwa dia tidak pandai memasak, dan Akashi Seijuurou bersumpah saat kau datang nanti dia akan membuat mu tidak bisa berjalan!

Sesudah merenungi nasipnya(?) Akashi beralih menuju kelemari dapur dan mengambil beberapa butir telur lalu—

"apa yang akan ku lakukan dengan benda-benda ini...?"

... Hanya hening, tentu saja dia hanya sendiri disana..

"Tolong aku..."

-15 menit kemudian-

Terdengar langkah kaki kecil menuju dapur dimana tempat sang emperor eyes sedang memasak omelet..? mungkin..? tapi baunya tak menggambarkan makanan malah lebih seperti—ekehm tidak usah dibahas karna sebuah gunting sudah melayang di depan author—kedua anak kembar tadi menghampiri sang ayah yang sepertinya sedang meletakan makanan di atas meja. Melihat kedua malaikat—yang barusan ia sebut iblis—datang sebuah senyuman terpampang di bibir Akashi.

"Ohayou... Seira.. Shouji.."

"Ohayou... Tou-chan.." jawab Shouji, sedangkan Seira sibuk mengucek matanya sepertinya ia masih mengantuk, Akashi menggendong putra-putrinya lalu mendudukan mereka di kursi makan.

"Karna—Kaa-san kalian pergi selama tiga hari jadi sekarang, Tou-chan yang akan memasakan makanan untuk kalian..." ucap Akashi dengan senyum yang amat sangat di buat manis—namun kedua anak itu terdiam melihat apa yang tersaji di depan mereka.

"Tou-chan..?" akhirnya Seira membuka suara ia menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan benar-benar menakutkan Akashi menelan ludahnya—sepertinya Seira the next Seijuurou.[emperor eyes]

"Ya..? Seira..?"

"Apa ini..?"

"Omelet.."

" Lebih terlihat seperti sesuatu yang keluar dari bokong neko.."

WHAT THE—Akashi Seijuurou 26 tahun rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding sekarang juga, bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan sebuah keritikan yang sangat menusuk! Dari anaknya sendiri! Akashi Seira 5 tahun. Dan sejak kapan pula anak umur lima tahun bisa berkata-kata semacam itu. Dunia ini kiamat.. ya kiamat.

"A... ini enak.. tidak seperti kelihatannya.." ucap Akashi dan langsung mengambil sendok dan menyuap omelet yang kata Seira seperti—sesuatu yang keluar dari bokong neko[Kucing yang ada di sekolah]—

"..." –saat makanan itu masuk kedalam mulut Akashi lelaki itu terdiam,

"Tou-chan..?"

"HUEEEKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

"Hah... akhirnya kita makan di luar~ ne.. Seira-chan..kau jahat dengan Tou-chan!"

"Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya..."

"Seira-Chan.. hidoi..!"

"Urusai... Shouji-nii.."

Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, mendengar ocehan dari anak-anak-nya itu.. padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu kau pergi tapi sudah seperti ini—entah apa yang terjadi jika kau pergi selama 1 bulan—mungkin Akashi sudah bunuh diri, baik lah itu terlalu berlebihan tapi! Siapa yang tahan dengan kritikan pedas dari Seira..! gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun itu memang jarang berbicara namun sekali berbicara—bisa membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou ingin bunuh diri ditempat, tapi ngomong-ngomong bukan kah sifat Seira itu diturunkan oleh Akashi. [lah...]

Dan sekarang mereka bertiga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah rumah makan yang berada—tunggu ini bukannya di perumahan.? Mana ada rumah makan di komplek perumahan seperti ini, mobli sport hitam itu terus melaju di jalanan komplek yang sepi.

"Tou-chan..? kita mau kemanaa..?" tanya Shouji sambil memegagi perutnya, Akashi melirik putranya dari kaca mobil sambil tersenyum.

"Kita akan sarapan... Gratis... di rumah teman (budak) Tou-chan.."

"Eeh..?

Mobil Akashi berhenti di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, sebuah senyuman mengerikan terpampang di bibir Akashi. Ia turun dan membukakan pintu untuk kedua anaknya, kaki kaki kecil itu memijak tanah dan berjalan mendahului Akashi memasuki pekarangan rumah, sedangkan Akashi masih sibuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam mobil.

"Rumah siapa ini...?" tanya Shouji.

"Aku tidak tahu.. nii-chan, kita ketuk saja pintunya..." Seira mengetuk pintu itu dengan tangan kecilnya—yang cukup membuat seorang lelaki membuka pintu itu.

"Siapa...?" lelaki itu terdiam kenapa tidak ada orang padahal, jelas-jelas tadi ada yang mengetuk pintu, jangan-jangan ada hantu..? baka! Mana ada hantu di pagi hari, lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sebuah mobil sport hitam parkir di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Paman...?" lelaki itu tersentak saat mendengar suara imut dari bawah..? hah bawah?

"Hah..?!" dua mata itu membulat saat melihat dua anak kembar di bawahnya, dari warna rambut anak itu sepertinya dia tahu siapa tapi... siapa ya...

"Paman...ohayou..." sapa anak beriris kuning—lelaki itu semakin mengerutkan dahinya –tidak salah lagi dia tahu perawakan wajah itu TAPI SIAPA YA..

"O-Oha—" lelaki itu tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat seseorang yang ia kenal—sangat ia kenal memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Dan seharusnya dia tahu bahwa anak-anak ini adalah anak dari Akashi Seijuurou, mantan kapten sadis Kiseki No Sedai.

"Yo... GoodMorning.. Taiga"

"Akashi... NA-NANI!" Lelaki berambut merah gelap dengan alis cabang itu berteriak sambil menunjuk sang teman (bos) lama yang baru tampak batang hidungnya sekarang. Akashi tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Why..? Taiga..? ada masalah..." Akashi melipat tangannya di depan dada—sedangkan sang lawan bicara sejak tadi hanya melongo—kenapa Akashi tidak tinggi tinggi ya, baiklah aku harap kau menjauhkan gunting itu dari wajah ku, memang itu yang di fikirkan Kagami Taigaa!.

"... Mereka..?"

"Anak-anak ku..."

"HAH!"

"Ayo anak-anak perkenalkan diri kalian... kepada paman Taiga..."

"Watashi wa... Akashi Seira desu... " ucap Seira singkat padat dan jelas,sambil membungkuk jangan lupa wajahnya yang masih tetap datar.

"Watashi wa Akashi Shouji desu! Dozouyorushiku.. paman.. tinggi sekali.. aku mau gendong...~~" ocehan Shouji, jangan lupa dengan tangan yang sudah diangkat keatas pertanda ia ingin Kagami menggendongnya, Kagami sweatdropped—sepertinya jiwa anak Akashi tertukar—lalu menggangkat anak berumur lima tahun itu.

"Owaahaa! Tinggi-tinggi.. dari sini Tou-chan terlihat pendek"

PFFTT...!

"Ppfftttt~em..pfftt...buffh!"

Demi apapun Kagami sungguh tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa sekarang, bahkan anak kecil pun tahu kalau Akashi itu pen—err maksudnya kurang tinggi, Akashi yang mendengar tawa tertahan dari Kagami langsung mengeluarkan aura-aura yandere-nya. Menyadari hal itu sang mantan ace seirin langsung bungkam dan membantu.

-Tap...Tap...Tap...-

"Tou-San..! lama sekali... kau se—" tampak seorang anak ber-suarai merah marun yang terdiam saat melihat sang ayah menggendong seseorang anak—yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ekhh! Haru-kun.. " saut Shouji seraya turun dari gendongan Kagami.

"Shouji-kun...?"

"Doumo.. Haru-kun..."

"Seira-chan... sejak kapan..?"

"Kalian saling kenal..?" tanya Kagami dan Akashi bersamaan. Ketiga anak itu face plam berjamaah.

"Huh.. Tou-San tak pernah datang ke sekolah ku, tentu saja tidak tahu..!" ketus anak bernama Haru itu seraya berdecak pinggang, menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

"Ya Tou-chan juga tidak pernah sekali pun datang ke sekolah!" lanjut Shouji, Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia mengingat-ngingat—benar..! dia tidak pernah sekali pun pergi ke taman kanak-kanak itu, bahkan yang mendaftarkan mereka berdua saja "kau", Akashi terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan hal semacam itu dan bahkan Akashi tidak tahu kalau kedua anak-nya berteman dengan anak Kagami.

"..." Akashi mematung.

"Ta-tapi aku sibuk.. tahu..!" bela Kagami pada dirinya sendiri—Haru mencibir.

"Tou-san! Hanya sibuk melatih anak-anak tim basket Tou-san itu.. sehingga Tou-san melupakan aku.."

"Kalau Tou-chan sibuk mengurusi perusahaan entah berantahnya.. huh..."

"_ANAK INI...!" _pekik Kagami dan Akashi dalam hati—tapi yang di katakan oleh kedua anak laki-laki itu benar juga.

"Ayo.. masuk Seira-chan.. Shouji kun.." ajak Haru dan ke tiga anak itu masuk kedalam rumah, sedangkan kedua ayah berambut merah itu masih mematung di depan pintu, Kagami menatap Akashi penuh dengan tanda tanya, mimpi apa dia semalam seorang Akashi Seijuurou berkunjung ke rumahnya pada jam sarapan begini. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Akashi—tumben sekali kau...?"

"Istri ku pergi jadi, aku—"

"Oh kau tidak bisa memasak ya.. hah.. katanya tahu segalanya terny—"

#SRET!# kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu terulang kembali, kejadian dimana Akashi melempar Kagami menggunakan gunting (lucky item Midorima) keramatnya saat pembukan winter cup~ ah~ masa SMA yang menyenangkan [Kagami : Menyenangkan kampret!]

"Urusai...Taiga... kau sungguh membuang buang oksigen..."

Ucap Akashi seraya masuk kedalam rumah oh dan juga ia mencabut gunting yang menancap di dinding rumah—sedangkan Kagami hampir mati berdiri.

"..."

"Seijuurou-san... lama tak bertemu.. sepertinya[name] sedang pergi ya..?" tanya wanita manis yang sedang meletakan piring di meja makan, Akashi menaikan satu alis, bagaimana wanita ini bisa tahu, bahkan Akashi baru saja menginjakan kaki di rumah ini.

"Oh.. ia.. dari mana...kau tahu..."

"Shouji yang memberi tahu... katanya kau tidak bisa masak dan membawa mereka ke sini untuk sarapan..."

*ggrrrrrrr!* Akashi tersenyum terpaksa sambil menatap sang anak yang sedang duduk manis di kursi meja makan namun percuma saja menatap setajam apapun dia tidak akan mengerti maksud Akashi. Namanya juga anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Oh ia bahkan tadi Tou-chan muntah saat memakan omelet buatanya sendiri.." pengakuan Shouji dengan tangan yang di lipat didepan dada—Akashi mulai panas!

"Hahahhaha... ..kalau begitu.. ayo makan..!"

"Mana Tou-san ..?Haru...?"

"Entah..."

* * *

[09 :23 A.M]

Mobil sport hitam itu melaju menyusuri jalanan yang mulai ramai, toh ini juga hari libur tak ada salahnya, Akashi mengajak anak-anaknya ini berjalan jalan—sekalian ia ingin menenagkan fikirkannya atas kunjungan absurd tadi pagi, rasanya kepala Akashi sekarang berdenyut denyut karna sejak tadi ia menahan amukan sebab sang anak sibuk mengoceh tidak jelas tentang dirinya, oh ya ampun dan sudah kedua kalinya seorang Akashi Seijuurou kehilangan semangat hidup.

#DrrrttttDrrtttt#

Akashi tersentak saat merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar, dengan segera ia merogoh saku untuk mengambil benda itu.

"Hmm..?... ya... baik saya akan kesana sekarang..." Akashi menghela nafas dan meletakan kembali ponselnya. Ia mempercepat laju mobil—wajah Akashi sekarang benar benar sama sekali tak bersahabat, bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan panggilan mendadak pada hari libur!.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di sebuah gedung tinggi, di tengah kota, Akashi membukakan pintu untuk anak-anaknya dan membiarkan kedua anaknya itu turun. Perlahan lelaki beriris heterocrom itu berjongkok dan menatap kedua anaknya.

"Seira, Shouji.. kalian tunggu di sini sebentar ya... jangan kemana-mana! Tou-chan akan kembali.. sebentar saja ya sayang~"

"Hai"

"Baik Tou-chan..!"

Kadua anak itu tersenyum—Akashi yang merasa puas akan jawaban kedua anaknya langsung pergi memasuki gedung. "Jangan kemana-mana yaaa!" teriak Akashi lagi dan ia pun menghilang karna jarak.

Jadi—kedua anak berambut merah itu sekarang di sini... bedua... hanya jongkok dan menghitung mobil mobil merah yang lalu-lalang di jalanan.

"Sudah 15 sejak tadi.."

"Bukannya sudah.. hm... 1..2...3...4...5...6...7..10..13... hmm... berapa lagi ya..."

"... bahkan kau tidak pandai menghitung.. Shouji-nii."

"Ukh...!"

—dan hening kembali—

"Sejak tadi sudah 26..."

"Akhhh! Aku bosan sekali! Seira.. bosan bosan bosan...!" teriak Shouji frustasi tangan kecilnya mengacak ngacak rambut merahnya, namun ia terdiam saat melihat seekor kucing yang menurutnya amat lucu. Dengan secepat kilat Shouji yang notabenya sangat mencintai kucing langsung berlari mengejar kucing tadi—dan tentu saja sang adik mengikutinya.

"Shojii!-nniii!" teriak Seira kaki kecilnya berlari mencoba mengejar sang kakak yang tak jauh darinya—mereka berlari cukup jauh melewati gedung-gedung besar, dan saat langkah kaki itu berhenti, mereka berdua terdiam saat melihat sekeliling.

"Dimana ini...?" ucap Shouji sambil melihat sekeliling mereka sekarang berada didepan sebuah minimarket.

"Kita—tersesat..? ini semua salah nii-chan! Kan sudah Tou-chan bilang jangan kemana-mana! Nii-chan malah mengejar kucing tadii! Dan sekarang.—kita.. tersesat.. hiks... huaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tou-channnn! Tou-chan!"

Seira tiba-tiba saja menangis dengan keras, Shouji yang panik hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan sang adik yang sudah OOC, sebenarnya—walaupun Seira pendiam dan sangat dingin dia lebih sering menangis dan penakut di bandingkan Shouji.

"Aduh... Seira.. tenang lah.. "

"Huuaaaaaaaa! Tou-chaann! Ini semua karna nii-chan yang baka! Huueeeee!"

Shouji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil melihat sekeliling mencari ide."ukh.. kalau begini—sepertinya aku akan menangis.." desis Shouji namun senyumanya terkembang saat melihat pos polisi yang tak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ayo!"

"Ekh.."

Shouji menarik tangan sang adik lalu berlari lari kecil menuju pos polisi tersebut, untung lah ada seorang polisi yang berjaga di sana—berharap bisa membantu perlahan ia menarik baju polisi yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah.—merasa ada yang menggangu sang polisi menghentikan aktifitasnya. dan matanya membulat sempura saat mendapati dua anak manis yang sepertinya ia sangat kenal perawakan kedua anak tersebut.

"Paman...! kami tersesat...!"

"HAH!?"

* * *

Dengan anehnya~Tbc! Atau End aja ya? [dilempar gunting]

**A/n** : baiklah! Apa ini! ..! abaikan saja ke absurdran cerita ini! -_- dan maaf soal judul .. Miya benar benar tak tahu menahu! Akh ya sudah tunggu saja ke anehan chapter 2 dan Chapter itu ratenya akan di tinggikan, udah M kaleee! Maksudnya dari Lime akan ke Lemon... lihat saja khukhu..! #diinjekk

Ok... please...

.

.

.

**Review..~**


	2. Chapter 2

Miya : Hallo! Minna! Kembali lagi dengan istrinya Aomine yang kece! Kwkwkw #dibuang, oke tampa berlama lama lagi.. mari lah kita sambut chapter 2 yang semakin absurd -_- adehh.. maaf ya kalau aneh dan garing, namanya manusia pasti ada salah #halah.

Akashi : Teme...hentikan memb—(langsung dekep Akashi dan buang ke jamban)

Miya : abaikan dia permisah.. oh ia sebelum di mulai mau balas review raders tercintah dulu... hehehehe

**Psychoarea** : #hening# baik lah... ini hanya fangirlan ya..? kalau gitu Thx for Review and Read

**Tasya Titan** : Y_Y hentikan berteriak...tasya-chan... #duak.. haah sampai apa..? ekehm... mikir apa hayo apa hayo...ap—#stop!.. arigatou! Tsya-chan.. Thx for Review and Read

**LeoniaOtaku** : Thx for Review and Read...! ^^/ selamat menikmati #emang makanan#

**Xxx **: Hah-_- end yang greget ya..? baca aja deh.. entah greget entah engga #dibacok#.. itu salah satu hoby Miya.. yaitu menistai Akashi huhahahahha mantep dah -_-#ketamcep gunting# Thx for Review and Read

**Guest** : bagus lah kalau nyadar #dibunuh# kwkwkwk bagus deh kalau suka.. XD sangat bagus.. XD #apaan waaahaa... maksih udah ditunggu yaaw :3 Thx for Review and Read

**Mameido** : sudah 3 kali aku mendengar itu mame-chan-_- #duaak# .. rate M mah untuk jaga jaga aja.. kalau di kasih T takut nanti ngga cocok sama ceritanya kwkwkw... sip.. dah Thx for Review and Read

Miya : Oke.! Makasih.. sangat berterimAkashi bagi Readers semua yang sudah mau Review, fav atau pun follow fanfic abal abal ini...^^ baik lah tampa berlama lama langsung saja..

* * *

Keeping Children.!

Chapter : 2 [END]

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Pair** : Akashi Seijuurou X **Readers**

**Genre **: Humor, Family, Romance, Friendship, Parody

**Rate **: M [nyempret sedikit diakhir #plak]

**WARNING **: Typo, Humor Gagal, **OOC**,..! AU..!

* * *

"Ayo!"

"Ekh.."

Shouji menarik tangan sang adik lalu berlari lari kecil menuju pos polisi tersebut, untung lah ada seorang polisi yang berjaga di sana—berharap bisa membantu perlahan ia menarik baju polisi yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah.—merasa ada yang menggangu sang polisi menghentikan aktifitasnya. dan matanya membulat sempura saat mendapati dua anak manis yang sepertinya ia sangat kenal perawakan kedua anak tersebut.

"Paman...! kami tersesat...!"

"HAH..?!

* * *

**Keeping Children.! |Chapter : 2 | Story Begins**

Lelaki tinggi itu mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali, selama dia menjabat jadi polisi baru kali pertama ini lah ada anak yang menemuinya dan berkata bahwa mereka tersesat, namun yang paling membuat kepalanya sakit adalah memikirkan kedua anak ini mirip siapa ya..? lelaki itu tersentak saat merasakan celananya ditarik, ia perlahan berjongkok dan menatap kedua mata anak tersebut—iris yang berwarna merah dan kuning—tunggu! Mata itu! Ahh! Tidak mungkin, mana mungkin pasti hanya perasaanya saja.

"Hmm baik lah...? apa yang terjadi disini..?"

"Kami tersesat paman... dan imoto ku tak berhenti mennangis..." ucap seorang anak beiris emas, dengan alis yang saling bertaut, lelaki itu juga semakin mengerutkan dahinya, "semakin lama anak ini semakin mirip seseorang—" batin sang polisi. Baik lah sekarang dia mencoba melupakan segala tandatanya di benaknya.

"Hmmm...bagitu ya..." gumam sang lelaki, dan matanya langsung tertuju kepada anak pempuan manis ber iris merah—mata anak itu sembab dan wajahnya memerah ukh! Semakin mirip dengan seseorang. Dengan sayang lelaki itu menghapus air mata anak itu dan mengelus surainya."sudah jangan menangis paman akan mengantar mu kepada ayah mu.. oke...?" ucap lelaki itu dengan suara yang amat lembut—entah mengapa Seira merasa malu karena hal tersebut, wajah gadis kecil itu memerah, dengan malu malu Seira mendekat dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang polisi.

"Eh...?'

"Paman.. aku mau gendong..."

"Waaahaaa! Seira suka sama paman... hahhaha" tawa Shouji sambil menunjuk-nujuk Seira yang sudah memerah wajahnya. Lelaki itu sweatdropped untung lah dia bukan lah seorang pedo yang suka kepada anak kecil toh dia juga punya anak di rumah.

"Haaah...baik lah... baik lah.. ayo kita cari ayah kalian... pasti dia sudah khawatir oh ia... nama kalian siapa..?" tanya lelaki itu seraya berjalan sambil menggendong Seira dan menggandeng tangan Shouji.

"Watashi no namae wa Akashi—Shouji desu"

a—apaa..? siapa..?

"Namae wa Akashi—Seira..."

***TAP**

langkah sang lelaki itu berhenti, apa dia tidak salah dengar.. siapa nama keluarga kedua anak ini...Akashi! demi apapun berarti dugaannya benar. Pantasan saja ia kenal dengan perawakan wajah kedua anak absurd ini. Tunggu kalian pasti tahu siapa sang polisi itu kan... ia kan.. mantan ace Touou gakuen itu lho... ia yang penggemar Mai-chan no 1 seantero Jepang.. Ia lelaki tinggi bersurai _Dark Blue_ dan berkulit tan _Sexy_.. iaa! Mantan _Ace_ Kiseki no sedai, dan sekarang dia bekerja sebagai polisi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ahomine—ehkm maksud ku—Aomine Daiki. Baiklah sekarang lelaki itu hanya membatu dan menatap bergantian kedua anak tersebut...edisi ini memang benar-benar cari mati! Kalau saja dia tidak bisa mengantarkan kedua anak ini ke ayah mereka... tapi entah mengapa Aomine tidak ingin bertemu dengan mantan kaptennya tersebut—tunggu mungkin saja dia bukan anak Akashi..Seijuurou.. mungkin saja anak dari salah satu kekuarga Akashi.

"Paman..? kenapa..?" tanya Shouji yang bingung melihat Aomine membatu, setelah mereka sebut nama mereka.

"Ah... tidak.. boleh paman tahu nama ayah kalian siapa..?"

"Hm... ayah..ku? Akashi Seijuurou..."

"**TIDAAAAKKK! **Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan gunting itu lagi" Ya begitulah batin Aomine saat ini. Miris sekali oh miris [Miya hentikan-_-]

-Keeping Children-

Sementara Aomine ingin menangis karena menerima kenyataan bahwa dia akan mengahadapi masa-masa seperti di SMP—kita beralih ke sang Ayah yang sedang termenung di depan gedung, iris heterocrom-nya membulat sempurna saat mendapati kalau kedua anaknya sudah tidak ada di tempat, namun lama kelamaan ekspresi tesebut tadi berubah menjadi ekspresi khawatir bercampur takut, bercampur campur lah pokoknya.

"SEIRA! SHOUJI!" teriak Akashi dengan suara yang dibilang sangat berlebihan—terlalu keras. Ia menggaruk kepannya yang tidak gatal, dan sekarang Akashi menyebut dirinya terlalu bodoh, memepercayai kedua bocah yang polos itu, kalau mereka tidak ketemu bagaimana—tentu kau akan minta cerai karena Akashi tidak becus menjaga kedua anak itu, dan menampar wajah Akashi berkali kali. Oh itu hal yang paling menakutkan yang pernah ada, Akashi menaik nafasnya lalu memijat mijat kening karena terlanjur memikirkan hal hal yang mengerikan seperti : **Seira dan Shouji yang kecalakaan, atau mereka bertemu om om pedo, atau mereka di culik dan hal hal absurd lainnya. **Baik lah dengan hati yang berkecamuk Akashi mulai berjalan sambil terus memanggil nama kedua anaknya.

"Seiraaa ! Shouji!...! oh kami sama.. kemana mereka!" Akashi meremas kesal untaian merahnya—jarang jarang melihat Akashi yang sedang sangat frustasi begini, ternyata orang seperti Akashi itu bisa frustasi apa lagi kalau—

"Akashi kun..?"

Ditambah dengan terlibatnnya orang ini, orang yang sukses membuat Akashi menepuk jidatnya dengan kesal dan menahan teriakannya. Lelaki yang tidak ingin ia temuinya atau pun menemuinnya sekarang. Karena menambah kadar frustasi yang diderita Akashi sekarang. Lelaki yang sudah beberapa tahun belakangan tidak terlihat batang hidungnya, lelaki bersurai baby blue dengan mata yang besar dan ekspresi yang tetap datar apapun yang terjadi, lelaki yang sudah dia kenal sejak kelas 1SMP , mantan pemain tim basket teiko—oke sudah cukup pernjelasannya tentu kalian tahu siapa orang itu—yap Kuroko Tetsuya yang sekarang tingginya melebihi Akashi loo hahahai –hentikan melemparkan gunting itu TEME!—

"Oh.. kau..Tetsuya... lama tak bertemu..." Akashi langsung to the poin dengan wajah anehnya, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat lelaki itu membawa beberapa kantong palstik dikedua tangannya sepertinya ia sedang berbelanja. Atau pulang dari berbelanja.

"Sedang apa Akashi-kun disini..? dengan wajah acak acakan bergitu..?"

"Ukh... aku kehilangan anak ku..." lirih Akashi dengan aura aura miris di sekelilingnya.

"Akashi punya anak...?"

"Bukannya saat mereka lahir kau berkunjung! Baka!" sekarang cara bicara Akashi lebih terdengar seperti Aomine. Kuroko _swaetdropped_ dengan wajah trippleknya.

"Oh.. si kembar itu ya... hmm... sudah lama.. sekarang umur mereka berapa...?"

"Err... 5 tahun... "

"Oh..." sebuah kata yang membuat suasana hening, sampai pada sebuah suara yang amat lembut namun mereka yakin itu adalah suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Akashi dan Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lelaki tinggi berambut hijau yang sedang menelfon sambil berjalan.

"Hm.. ia.. baik lah aku akan membeli itu.. juga.. hmm..? apa..? oh ia sayang... Tou-chan akan membelikannya juga untuk Hiro.. tidak akan lama.. tunggu lah.. jaa ne.." lelaki itu memutuskan sambungan namun lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kedua lelaki merah-biru yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Doumo... Midorima kun... sudah lama.. tak bertemu"

"Shintarou..."

Kedua mata itu membulat seketika melihat dua orang yang amat racun bagi dia (Halah) bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan dua orang cebol dengan muka datar itu disini, dan lelaki bersurai hijau itu yakin kalau mereka berdua mendengar percakapan Midorima tadi ditelefon ya ampun memalukan.

"Akashi...? Kuroko..?" nada bicara Midorima yang aneh menggambarkan kalau lelaki berkacamata itu agak terkejut melihat kedua teman lamannya itu, apa lagi dengan tinggi badan Kuroko yang sekarang lebih tinggi dari Akashi, namun demi apapun wajah Kuroko tetap datar dan keberadaannya tetap setipis bayangan. Padahal baru 5 tahun belakangan ini mereka tak saling bertemu. Tapi entah mengapa sangat banyak yang berubah dari Akashi dan Kuroko—pikir Midorima.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI.. NODAYO...!?" teriak Midorima dengan sangat lebay, membuat beberapa siku siku kesal muncul di kening Akashi tambah lagi orang yang membuat kadar frustasinya meningkat, sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam dengan _Poker Face._

"Urusai.. Shintarou... kau membuat kepala ku bertambah sakit..." ketus Akashi dengan aura aura yandere-nya, Midorima merinding mendadak seketika dia membatu, Akashi tetap saja mengerikan.

"Midorima-kun.. kau sedang berbelanja...?"

"Eh.. tidak.. aku mau pulang...ini belanjaan istri ku!"

"Kau masih Tsundere ya.."

"Kuroko! Teme!" ketus Midorima yang tidak terima di katakan Tsundere namun apapun yang terjadi Midorima Shintarou adalah orang tsundere mau sampai kapan pun, Kuroko sang pelaku hanya diam dengan wajah super datarnya. Benar kan..! mereka berdua semakin membuat pusing Akashi

"Hah... aku mau pergi... mau mencari Seira dan Shou—" Akashi tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya saat tiba tiba seorang lelaki bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya dan beberapa detik setelah itu segerombol wanita berlari melewatinya sambil berteriak.

"Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa! Kiseeeeeeee!"

Lalu kerumunan itu pun pergi menyisakan seorang lelaki yang berada di belakang Akashi—lelaki bersurai emas itu mengehela nafas dan kembali berdiri lalu dengan cengirannya ia menatap sang tameng, namun senyumannya memudar saat mengetahui orang yang ia jadikan tameng tadi, orang yang harusnya tak disini dan juga tak harusnya ia temui atau bertemu. Dan wajah itu berubah menjadi aneh saat melihat kedua orang yang lainnya.

"Ryouta... "

"Kise!"

"Doumo... Kise-kun...!"

"AKASHICCHI! KUROKOCCHI! MIDORIMACCHI!" teriak lelaki itu dengan sangat lebay—tidak ada beda dengan teriakan Midorima sebelumnya—membuat siku siku kesal muncul berkali-kali lipat di kening Akashi, tambah lagi si pembuat frustasi—Kise Ryouta—lelaki yang Akashi berharap tidak dia temui atau bertemu sekarang namun apalah daya, sang _Perfect Copy_ sudah berada didepannya dengan cengiran aneh khasnya itu. Wajah yang memang lebih dewasa apalagi dengan rambut yang ia potong dan dua tindikan di telinga kirinya—kalau dilihat-lihat bukannya bertambah tua sepertinya Kise bertambah muda—namun tetap saja dia kekanakan.

"Berhenti berteriak Kise oh! Kami sama! Aku mau mati saja..!" Akashi mulai OOC! Permisah bagaimana tidak sekarang 3 kali lipat dia harus menahan rasa frustasinya, bagaimana bisa dia mencari Seira dan Shouji kalau mereka semua terus berdatangan!— sedangkan yang ada disana hanya bisa _Sweatdropped_ mendadak, kenapa dengan sang _Emperor eyes,_ tidak biasanya ia seperti orang gila?

*Pst..psst.*" Ssst... Kurokocchi.. apa yang terjadi dengan Akashicchi..?"

"Ia nanodayo.. Akashi aneh ...dia terlihat bodoh..."*psst...pssst...*

"Akashi kehilangan anaknnya..."

"HAH MEMANGNYA AKASHI PUNYA ANAK..?" Suara keras Kise dan Midorima membuat kedua lelaki itu mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari sang _Emperor Eyes_—mereka bungkam ditempat, lalu mendapat bogem mentah dikepala masing masing.

"Bukannya kalian semua menggujungi mereka saat itu eoh! berhenti kalian membuat ku kesal bodoh! Atau...—" kata kata kashi terhenti, saat benda yang ia cari-cari tidak ada—bukannya gunting itu sudah kau patahkan dan buang—jangan tanya kenapa kau melakukan itu.

"Eh!"

"Eh!"

"Eh! Gunting Akashicchi mana?"—Kise cari mati rupanya, namun beruntunglah Kise,karena Akashi tidak dengan guntingnya sekarang ini. Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang yang kebingungan karena ditinggalkan oleh sang mantan kapten. Tunggu dulu Akashi berhenti saat melihat seorang yang sangat ia kenal dari kejauhan. Dan aura-aura hitam mengelilingi Akashi setelah itu—apakah tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi!—bisa...

Semuanya akan lebih buruk kalu orang itu bergabung, orang yang sedang berjalan jauh di depannya namun karena tingginya yang benar benar tidak normal, lelaki bersurai ungu itu tampak berjalan sambil berbicara dengan anak yang ada di pundaknya.—jangan ! jangan! MENDEKAT!—pekik batin Akashi

"Tou-san...Tou-san...!"

"Hmmm... kau melihat apa Akira..?"

"Melihat... orang..."

"ya orang..?"

"Dengan rambut berwarna warni..."

"Hmm..."

"Ada yang pakai kaca mata... ada yang mirip model itu... ada yang pendek.. simerah dan si biru... mereka seperti pelangii!"

"...hah..." lelaki bersurai ungu itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya, sang anak yang ada di bahunya menggengam kuat surai ungunya, entah mengapa dia merasakan anaknya mengucapkan ciri-ciri orang orang yang ia kenal, dan benar dia mengenalnya...

"Aka-chin..? Kuro-chin..? Mido-chin..? Kise-chin..?!"

"Murasakibaraaaaaaacchi! Aaa siapa itu.. ayo gendong dengan paman..ayo!" teriak Kise histeris saat melihat anak yang di gendong oleh Murasakibara, melihat itu Murasakibara langsung menurunakan sang anak lalu memberikannya kepada Kise, dengan wajah berseri-seri Kise menggendong anak berumur 5 tahun itu, dia terlihat sangat lucu, wajahnya memang mirip Murasakibara namun wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah daripada sang ayah yang suram.

"Nama mu.. siapa.. tampan..?"

"Murasakibara..Akira..desu..."

"Wahaa.. Akiracchi.. kawaaaii~~!" teriak Kise seraya memeluk Akira semakin keras, melihat hal tersebut Akashi dan lainnya(kecuali Kuroko dan Murasakibara) sweatdroped—entah mengapa Kise terlihat seperti om om mesum atau pedo yang akan membawa Akira pergi. Tunggu ngomong ngomong kenapa jadi begini..?! kenapa malah reuni..! kalian fikirkan lah anak anak yang sedang menangis dan kebingungan itu—tapi sepertinya semua itu SALAH BESAR.!—kenapa salah..? ini jawabannya

-Keeping Children-

Kembali kepada si mahkluk dim(?) yang sepertinya masih berusaha mengantarkan anak-anak setan(?) itu kepada ayah mereka, namun entah kenapa..! kenapa! Kenapa sekarang dia malah menemani mereka berdua main-main di taman bermain! Dan sejak kapan dia membeli tikeett! Baik lah ini aneh! Aomine sama sekali tidak sadar sejak tadi, dia sudah berapa lama menami dua anak ini berputar putar, pertama Shouji yang meminta dibelikan _Ice Ceam_ dan Seira yang tak mau ditinggal olehnya, anak itu selalu menempel dengan Aomine, sedangkan Shouji selalu meminta yang macam-macam, Aomine bangkrut permisah, karena barang barang yang dibeli Shouji itu harganya **WOW** Walau hanya sepotong kue! Pasti Shouji akan pilih yang paling mahal yang membuat air mata ingin keluar dari mata sang mantan _**Ace**_ touou itu—_Poor_ Aomine—dia juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana repotnya sang mantan kapten-nya itu mengurusi anak-anak seperti ini...tunggu kalau soal uang sih dia tidak masalah .. Akashi kan orang kaya—begitulah fikiran nista Aomine. Dan sekarang ia disini, di sebuah taman bermain sedang mengantri membeli tiket untuk wahana permainankomedi putar.

"Paman..! ikut main yaa..?" tanya Seira yang masih dalam gendongan Aomine—dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Aomine mengganguk—tunggu dulu! Dia masih pakai baju dinas kenapa malah menerima ajakan mereka! Bayangkan seorang polisi berpakaian lengkap ikut naik komedi putar sama sekali tidak lucu![itu sangat lucu] tapi demi majalah mai-chan, entah mengapa Aomine merasa kalau ajakan atau perintah dari itu Seira adalah absolute.[keturunan]

"Tuan.. ini dia.. tiketnya..." saut nona penjaga tiket yang membuat lamunan Aomine buyar, dengan canggung sang lelaki tan menggapai tiket yang nona itu berikan lalu berjalan keluar dari antrian. Ia terdiam saat telah berada di depan wahana yang penuh dengan lampu-lampu warna-warni, melihat sang paman membatu, Seira langsung memukul kepala Aomine dengan pelan, mencoba menyadarkan lamunan sang paman.

"Ayo.. paman... naik..."

"Ah.. ia..."

Dan Aomine pun menaiki komedi putar dengan pakaian lengkap, mengundang tawa pengunjung yang kebetulan lewat wahana itu, dengan segenap kekuatan jiwa raga(?) ia menahan sebuah perasaan untuk segera mencekik kedua anak setan itu, baiklah.. nikmati saja Aomine.. lagi pula ini pertamanya kan kau naik komedi putar anggap saja masa kecil kurang bahagia, lagi pula lihat mereka berdua terlihat senang disana, dengan percakapan aneh mereka, Aomine menutupi wajahnya dengan menggunakan topi dan memegangi erat tiang komedi putar itu, menyembunyikan identias sebenarnya dari sang Aomine Daiki—dia harap tidak ada hal hal buruk terjadi.

"Pamaann! Sudah berhenti ayo turunnn...! aduhh..."

Demi apapun yang ada dimuka bumi ini, kenapa Tuhan memberikan cobaan dia begini beratnya!, apa anak itu tidak mengetahui kalau betapa malunya Aomine dengan teriakan aneh itu!, anak setan itu! Seperti seorang penguasa saja percis seperti sang ayah! Oh ia dia harus menemukan Akashi sebelum Aomine mati bunuh diri loncat dari atas kincir raksasa. Dengan kesal Aomine turun dan mendekati kedua anak yang sedang berdecak pinggang bak raja dan Aomine pelayan mereka sebenarnya kalau di lihat lihat situasi sekarang memang seperti itu.

"Baik lah.. sudah ya.. ayo kita cari Tou-chan kalian..." tutur Aomine dengan lembut seraya menarik tangan Seira dan Shouji, namun sepertinya mereka berdua tak mau beranjak dari tempat berdirinya, dengam wajah memelas mereka menatap Aomine, seakan mengatakan—sebentar lagi ya paman—membuat sang mantan_ Ace_ Kiseki no sedai itu menepuk jidat dengan keras, dan mau tidak mau dia harus menemani anak-anak ini bermain lagi, dengan tidak iklas Aomine berjalan mengelilingi taman bermain itu.

"Paman.. paman.. kata Seira.. paman mirip.. dengan teman kami.. tapi kulit paman lebih hitam..." ucap Shouji dengan wajah _innocent_, Aomine tersenyum jengkel dengan siku-siku kesal bertengger di keningnya, "anak ini cari mati ternyata... seenaknya saja berkata kulit ku hitam...dengan wajah seperti itu!" batin Aomine—ternyata dia tidak nyadar permirsa! Dia tidak sadar kalau kulitnya memang hitam [Author jedotin kepala ketembok]

"Oh ia..? apanya yang mirip..?"

"Rambutnya mirip... mata paman juga mirip dengannya..."

"Oh ia.. benar kah..? pasti dia tampan ya..?" Aomine mulai narsis sendiri, Seira semakin memegang erat tangan Aomine, membuat sang empunya menunduk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi kepada anak itu, dan Aomine bersumpah dia melihat Seira dengan wajah memerah sekarang, jangan bilang kalau anak ini menyukai dia(pedenya si Aomine ini)

"Ia..dia tampan... Shiro-kun tampan..." gumam Seira hampir tak terdengar, namun Aomine mendengarnya tunggu dulu..! dia bilang apa.? Shiro, nama yang sangat ia kenal—tentu saja dia kenal! Itu jelas nama anaknya Aomine Shiro, ngomong ngomong Shiro itu juga seumuran dengan mereka, jangan-jangan mereka berdua satu sekolah dengan Shiro—mana dia tahu toh Aomine sekali pun tidak pernah berkunjung ke taman kanak kanak itu, dia terlalu sibuk—sama halnya seperti Kagami dan Akashi—

"Kalian sedang membicarakan anak bernama Aomine Shiro..?"

"Haah! Ia kenapa paman tahu..? nama lengkap Aomine-kun..?"

"Hahaha.. bisa dibilang aku.. Tou-san Shiro.. ternyata kalian teman-temannya Shiro ya..?" tanya Aomine dengan senyuman manis, Seira dan Shouji kaget, tak menyangkan kalau Shiro, yang notabe berkulit seputih salju mempunyai seorang ayah berkulit sehitam ini [baik lah ini mulai absurd!] mereka dulu juga pernah mendengar dari Shiro kalau pekerjaan ayahnya dalah seorang polisi, namun Seira dan Shouji benar beanr tidak menyangka kalau paman yang mereka bully(?) sejak tadi ayah dari Shiro tentu saja mirip!.

"Waaahaaaaaaaaa! Paman ternyata Tou-chan Shiro-kun ya..? oh ia paman.. Seira suka sama Shiro..lho!" perkataan terkahir Shouji membuat Aomine ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang lampu jalan, pantasan saja wajah anak itu memerah tadi ternyata! Dia bukan suka Aomine tapi suka Shiro—contoh orang terlalu pede begini... dengan wajah tak percaya Aomine menatap Seira yang sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan—"masih anak ingusan udah suka sukaan" batin Aomine dengan _sweatdroped_ sebesar semangka(?), tak terpikirkan jika seandainya Seira dan Shiro akan menikah kelak dia akan menjadi besan dengan Akashi **ITU BURUK** Tapi bagus juga— tolong berhenti menghayal—Aomine bahkan tidak tahu batapa frutasinya Akashi sekarang...sedagkan dia sibuk menghayal dan terus berjalan..

-Keeping Children-

#Grrrrrrrrrr!# di depan sebuah toko terlihat lelaki dengan rambut berwarna warni—suasaa yang mencengkam membuat mereka semua bungkam seribu bahasa, dan suasa semakin mencengkam saat gunting merah itu—yang baru saja Akashi beli dengan uang Kise—di mainkan dengan santainya, bahkan Akashi lupa kalau sekarang ada Akira yang notabenya belum cukup umur untuk melihat adegan berdarah dan kekerasan, ia menatap teman temannya (baca: budak) yang sudah berkeringat dingin ditempat, kecuali sang poker face kita, iris heterocromatic itu menatap tajam mahkluk pelangi didepannya.

"Kalian semua.. kalian tahu kan.. perintah ku absolute..! dan aku selalu benar..." ucap Akashi bak seorang raja—Akira bertepuk tangan, kagum akan kepemimpinan Akashi, mencoba mengabaikan tepuk tangan absurd dari Akira, Akashi semakin menatap mereka semua—habis lah sudah kesabaran sang _Emperor Eye_, dia sebenarnya tidak sanggup mendengar ocehan ocehan aneh yang sejak tadi mereka lontarkan dengan absurd-nya di depan wajah Akashi, sedangkan tujuan Akashi yang sebenarnya belum tercapai. "Dan sekarang aku ada tugas untuk kaliaan! Tidak ada yang boleh menolak! Tetsuya kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak neggunakan _misdirection_ mu itu!" sepertinya _Emperor Eye_ itu masih sangat berfungsi, buktinya dia tahu apa yang akan Kuroko lakukan setelah ini.

"Jadi.. apa..? Aka-chin..?"

"Kalian harus berpencar dan mencari anak ku! Yang hilang!... harus ketemu kalau tidak..."

*SNIP..SNIP* mahkluk warna warni itu merinding disko, saat Akashi mengangkat gunting dan memainkan gunting itu, Murasakibara menutup mata Akira agar tak tercemar oleh adegan kekerasakan, yang akan Akashi lakukan pada mereka semua.

"Ano..sumimasen Akashi-kun.. boleh kami tahu bagaimana ciri ciri kedua anak Akashi kun..?" tanya sang bayangan dengan sopan seperti biasa, disertai dengan anggukan setuju dari semuannya, bagaimana cara mereka mencari orang jika tidak tahu nama dan ciri-ciri orang yang mereka cari.

"Hm.. mereka kembar dengan wajah hampir mirip.. Shouji memiliki rambut merah, iris mata berwarna emas, dan Seira berambut merah agak panjang dengan jepitan pita di dekat telinganya, irisnya berwarna merah, wajahnya sangat tenang... mereka berumur 5 tahun sekitar setinggi ini..." jelas Akashi panjang lebar, mahkluk warna warnai itu mengangguk mengerti, namun tampak Akira mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar penjelasan Akashi.

"Ada apa..? Akira..?" tanya Murasakibara yang merasa anaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh.. jadi paman.. ayahnya Seira-chan dan Shouji-kun..ya..? pantesan saja mirip hehe.. dan paman Ryou mirip Ryuu-chan.. lalu paman Shin mirip Hiro-kun, paman tetsu mirip dengan Ichi-chan hehehe... kok bisa mirip ya sama teman teman ku..?"

Lalu hening seribu tahun—baik lah itu terlalu lama, ke 5 orang tua itu berpandangan dan sekarang sudah diputuskan kalau selama ini anak mereka semua satu sekolah—demi fansnya Kise(?), mereka semua bersumpah tidak akan pernah datang ke sekolah itu karena akan membuat beberapa reuni mendadak yang penuh dengan darah, karena Kise akan ribut= Akashi akan melemparkan gunting, sangat tidak baik untuk akan berumur 5 tahun. Dan sekarang semuanya terungkap bahawa semua mantan Kiseki no sedai termasuk Kagami sangat sibuk sampai tidak ada waktu untuk mengunjungi sekolah anak mereka sendiri.

"Aku baru tahu...ssu!"

"Aku juga.."

"Aku juga nanodayo..."

"Aku kira hanya aku yang sibuk..."

"...KALIAN..! hentikan pembicaraan tidak mutu ini! Ayoo bubarrrrrrrrr!" teriak Akashi seraya melemparkan guntingnya secara brutal sontak membuat ketiga budak(?) itu lari terbirit birit dan mulailah mereka pencarian dua anak yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu susah dicari, secara rambut mereka berdua yang mencolok, tapi mereka semua sudah berputar putar kota itu tidak ketemu sama sekali, bahkan sekarang Kise sibuk berlari karena dikejar oleh para fans, sedangkan Midorima sudah pulang duluan, karena sang istri sudah marah marah tak tentu—Kuroko entah lah sebenrnya dia sudah pulang saat Akashi melemparkan gunting tadi, lalu Murasakibara dan Akira malah berhenti di sebuah toko roti—benar tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan—sedangkan Akashi sudah fustasi bertriak-teriak dan berlari-lari sambil terus memanggil nama kedua anaknya itu.

"Seiraaaa! Shouji!"

Akashi terus berlarian sambil terus melontarkan kedua nama itu, dan berhenti sejenak di sebuah toko emperan kecil—ia duduk sejenak dan menghapiri seorang gadis yang sedang menjaga toko itu.

"Maaf.. nona.. apakah kau melihat sepasang anak kembar berambut merah disekitar sini..?"

"Oh.. aku melihatnya.. tadi mereka baru saja pergi dari sini.."

"Benarkah! Apa mereka hanya berdua...?"

"Err... tidak.. ada seorang orang lelaki yang menemani mereka..."

"Eh... baik lah arigatou.. nona.."

Ucap Akashi seraya membungkuk, dan beranjak dari duduknya—kata nona barusan anak anak itu dengan seorang lelaki—jangan jangan om om pedo—hentikan fikiran buruk mu Akashi!

-Keeping Children-

Lalu kita kembali kepada ketiga orang galau yang sedang duduk di sebuah taman kota—sebenarnya yang galau itu hanya Aomine, karena Seira dan Shouji sibuk bermain pasir dengan ceria, tampa tahu Aomine yang sudah hampir bunuh diri karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini, sudah letih rasanya kaki ini berputar putar namun Akashi tidak juga ditemukan, Aomine menarik nafasnya dan menyeruput cofe yang baru ia beli tadi, miris rasanya hari ini, dompetnya sudah tipis sekarang.. dan dia berharap kalau Akashi mau mengganti uang yang sudah ia gunakan untuk membeli segala hal mahal dan aneh yang di minta oleh Shouji dan Seira—ia kalau dia mau, kalau tidak bisa-bisa gunting itu yang melayang mengenai kepalanya.

"Haaah.. kami-sama..." desisi miris Aomine dengan wajah absurdnya, namun ia terlonjak saat mendengar sebuah suara cempreng yang pastinya dia tahu, yap sepertinya Seira menangis lagi, dengan malas Aomine beranjak dari duduknya dan menghapiri kedua anak yang berada di kotak pasir itu. Perlahan Aomine berjongkok dan menatap Seira yang sibuk menangis, dengan sayang Aomine menggendong anak itu dan menghapus air matanya. Sedangkan Shouji hanya diam dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa..Seira..?"

"Hiks... aku kangen Tou-chan... paman.. kenapa Tou-chan tidak mencari kami ya..? apa Tou-chan tidak sayang pada kami..?" isak Seira sambil meremas baju Aomine, lelaki itu terdiam dan mengelus perlahan untaian merah Seira dengan penuh kasih sayang, benar juga ya.. kalau mungkin Akashi peduli pasti dai sudah mencari anak anak ini dan menelfon ke kantor polisi, benar kan tapi.. kenap—

"Seira! Shoujiii!" suara Akashi semakin kencang saat matanya tertuju kepada dua orang anak yang sedang berada di taman, salah satunya digendong oleh seorang polisi,mata Aomine membulat sempurna dan menoleh kepada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di luar taman dengan nafas yang terengah engah—jelas bahwa orang itu sudah berlari lari kencang tadi—dan sepertinya Seira melihat itu, dengan cepat ia turun dari dendongan Aomine lalu berhamburan memeluk seseorang yang sejak tadi mereka cari.

"Tou-chan..!" teriak Shouji yang juga langsung memeluk Akashi yang sudah berjongkok dengan Seira di pelukannya, dan Aomine bersumpah dia melihat Akashi menangis saat itu jelas bahwa air mata membasahi pipinya, tangannya juga bergetar menggengam erat baju kedua anak itu—harus di foto harus di foto! Jangan! Itu terlalu berbahaya, sama saja dengan cari mati. Sudah cukup baginya melihat saat-saat dramatis ini, dan akhirnya penderitaannya terselesaikan juga—pikir Aomine.

"Tou-chan.. maafkan kami..."

"Stt... sudah lah.. yang paling kalian berdua baik-baik saja.."

"Ini karena paman itu mau menemai kami.."

"Hah..."

Akashi yang otaknya sudah berjalan normal lupa bahwa sekarang ada Aomine yang melihatnya menangis—perlahan Akashi bangkit dan langsung menarik tangan Aomine membawa lelaki tinggi itu agak menjauh dari kedua anaknya, dengan sangat mengerikan Akashi menghadapkan gunting baru itu kewajah Aomine dan berkata "Jangan bilang pada siapa siapa...ya..Ahomine Daiki.." dengan SANGAT lembut, Aomine mengganguk pasrah.. belum berakhir penderitaan Aomine ternyata.

"Ayo... Seira Shouji kita pulang..." ucap Akashi sambil menggendong Seira dan menggandeng tangan Shouji, mereka berjalan keluar taman—sedangkan Aomine masih membeku ditempat, Akashi membalik badan dan Aomine bersumpah Akashi tersenyum saat itu.."Mau sampai kapan kau disana aho.. ayo cepat.. atau ku tinggal kau..." mata Aomine membulat dengan wajah yang terus tersenyum Aomine langsung berlari menyusul sang mantan kapten.

"Hai.. kapten!'

"Urusai...!"

-Keeping Children-

Untuk kesekian kalinya Akashi menghela nafasnya berat saat turun dari mubil sport itu, dan sungguh ini adalah hari yang paling buruk yang pernah ada, dia tidak menyangka kalau satu hari kau pergi akan menjadi seperti ini, dan Akashi bersumpah kalau dia bertemu dengan Kuroko, Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara dia akan menancapkan gunting kekepala mereka satu perasatu, seenaknya saja lari dari perintah, haah tapi mau diapakan lagi kenyataanya memang begitu. Dan untung lah anak-anak itu lebih memilih main di rumah neneknya hari ini—jadi sang _Emperor Eyes_ bisa beristirahat untuk satu hari ini. Akashi berhenti sejenak saat mendapati pintu rumah tidak dikunci, tapi kalau diingat-ingat dia mengunci pintu itu kok tadi pagi—perlahan Akashi memasuki rumah berjalan perlahan menuju ke ruangan tengah dan mendapati kau yang sedang menonton tv sendirian, kedua alis Akashi bertaut, sejak kapan kau berada disini sedangkan belum saatnya untuk mu pulang... Akashi termenung didepan tv dengan wajah yang benar benar tidak elit—merasa terganggu, kau lansung bangkit dan melempari sang suami dengan bantal sofa.

"Nani!.. kenapa kau bengong seperti anak autis di depan Tv!Seijuurou!"

"Hah! Sejak kapan kau pulang [name..?] bukankah 3 hari..?"

"Oh.. itu dibatalkan..jadi ku putuskan untuk pulang..lagi pula mungkin kalau lebih 3 hari Seijuurou akan mati..."

Sebuah panah menohok kepala Akashi dengan kerasnya, istrinya ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuat Akashi Seijuurou pundung di pojokan ruangan dengan aura-aura suram, kau _sweatdroped _melihat tingkah suamimu itu, namun sekilas alis mu bertaut saat merasa ada yang aneh... oh ia anak anak itu.!

"Mana... Shouji dan Seira..?" tanya mu kepada Akashi yang sudah berjalan menuju kebelakang.

"Hm... mereka bermain kerumah kaa-san mu.."

"Oh.. aku kira kau menjual mereka.."

*jleb!* sebuah gunting menancap dengan mulusnya dikepala Akashi, merasa perkataan mu tadi sangat menusuk Akashi hanya bisa pundung dan terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi—sepertinya ia butuh refreshing sejenak, sebelum ia benar benar bunuh diri sekarang, baru saja pulang sudah langsung disembur oleh perkataan menusuk mu, kau pun hanya tersenyum mengejek dan mengabaikan Akashi yang sudah hilang karena jarak, sebenarnya kau tahu tantang kejadian Shouji dan Seira hilang, sebab tadi istri Aomine menelfon dan menyampaikan semua curhatan Aomine yang mambuat kau hampir tersedak gagang tlfon saking lucunya. Ah sudah lah siapa yang peduli—anggap saja itu adalah sebuah pelajaran untuk Akashi yang terlalu yakin akan dirinya sendiri..

*tap..tap..tap..!*

"[NAME!]" kau tersentak saat mendapati teriakan dari orang yang sekarang tepat berada di belakang mu, dengan malas kau berbalik dan mendapati Akashi yang berdiri dengan nafas yang terengah engah lalu yang membuat mu faceplam mendadak adalah sekaranga Akashi sedang NAKED! Tampa sehelai benang pun, tubuh sempurna-nya itu masih basah dan ada beberapa busa sabun di bagian yang merah menggambarkan kalau lelaki ini tadi menahan rasa takutnya.

"Ada apa..?"

"ADA MONSTER DI KAMAR MANDI!"

Kau memutar bola mata mu bosan lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat "monster" yang dikatakan Akashi tadi—sedangkan Akashi mengikuti mu sambil memeluk pinggang mu, dan perlahan kau membuka pintu kamarmandi dengan seksama melihat sekeliling ruangan itu, tidak ada apapun kok! Kau menghela nafas mu seraya melepaskan pautan tangan Akashi di pinggang mu, dan menatap sang suami dengan tatapan kesal.

"MANA!"

"ITU!"

"—"

Demi Akashi yang tidak malu kalau dirinya sekarang sudah OOC! AYO LAH! ITU HANYA SEEKOR KECOA KECIL! Lalu lelaki itu memanggil mu dengan lebaynya dan berpenampilan NAKED , Kalau bisa kau ingin sekali mendedang "anu" Akashi sekarang juga—kebetulan dia tidak memakai apapun sekarang, tapi kau urungkan niat bejad mu itu dan menginjak kecoa tidak berdosa tadi lalu membuangnya keluar jendela.

"Baka!"

"Hehe..hehe.."

"Hah sudah lah! Lain kali kalau mau keluar setidaknya kau pakai handuk untuk menutupi benda itu! Kalau tidak akan ku potong "dia" dengan gunting mu!" ketus mu dengan wajah horor, Akashi membeku seketika, dan menutupi "anu-nya"dengan tangan, kau yang kesal segera berjalan menuju keluar namun..tiba tiba Akashi menarik tangan mu dengan kuat sehingga kalian berdua tercebur kedalam bathum, degan posisi kau diatas Akashi.

"Hyaaa! Basah!.. apa yang kau lakukan Seijuurou!"

"Temani aku mandi.. nanti ada monster lagi..."

"Hah... bik lah tapi jangan macam macam.."

"Kalau macam-macam ..?"

"..."

"Baik lah sini aku bukakan baju mu..."

"HAH! HENTIKAN! SEIJUUROU NO HENTAI!"

"Ayo lah... kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku!"

Kau menghela nafas mu kesal, lalu membiarkan Akashi membuka seluruh pakaian yang kau kenakan, walau sebenrnya itu hanya modus untuk menyentuh bagian bagian tubuh mu, dan semburat merah terlukis di pipi mu saat Akashi mengangkat tubuh mu lalu perlahan membuka celana dalam mu dan merasakan kalau tangannya mengelus sesuatu di sana, lalu sejurus kemudian benda basah menyapu daerah sensitive mu itu—kau yakin kalau itu dalah lidah Akashi—dalam hati kau bersumpah akan mengutuk kecoa yang sudah menyebabkan semua ini .

Dan puji Tuhan Akashi bisa menemukan kecoa tadi...kecoa semoga kau tenang di alam sana...

-END-

* * *

**A/n : ending yang benar benar maksa banget! Kwkwkwkw #diinjek!* Miya benar benar tidak bisa malanjutkannya T.T karena terlalu exstrime.. ok gomeneeee! Tidak bisa menepati janji TwT gomen! Hueee #lebay ok.. **

**Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review!**

**#lalu hujan gunting#**


End file.
